List of Quests in Epic Battle Fantasy 5
The following page lists all Quests given to the player by various NPCs throughout the course of . NPC's location, the requirements to complete the quest, as well as its reward. Unlike EBF3 and EBF4, EBF5 features 42 quests in total. Like them, the player will receive a medal upon completing a certain amount of quests: * Helping Hand — complete 10 quests * Public Service — complete 20 quests * Quest Cuck — complete 30 quests * Quest Completionist - complete 40 quests (introduced in the v2 update) Legend: * Key Items are bold * Equipment parts are italic * Skills and Summons are underlined __TOC__ Wild Tropics Bessie * Location — the bottom-left corner of the area * Requirements — 1 Rescue Dog * Rewards — Purify, 3 Garlic, 1 Fried Egg Indy * Location — near the monolith * Requirements — 10 Hand Bomb, 10 Gunpowder * Rewards — Bind, 10 Earth Ball Molly * Location — the bottom-left corner of the area * Requirements — 5 Earthenware * Rewards — Encore, 1 Yoghurt, 1 Coffee Additional * Jake (Location — in the middle of the screen) will give the player 1 Coffee, 1 Yoghurt if talked to after The Shovel is obtained Hope Harbor Jerry * Location — outside his house, in the screen left to your house (after being rescued from the Iron Fortress) * Requirements — The Fishing Rod, 1 Sunglasses, 1 Beer * Reward — Eagle Eye, Lock On, 3 Energy Drink Mungus * Location — near the Equip Shop * Requirements — Glasses, 1 Left Sock, 1 Right Sock * Rewards — 5 Coffee, 2 Blueberries, Snow Bunnies Wohehiv * Location — under the Totems * Requirements — 5 Soft Wood, 1 Wooden Idol * Rewards — 1 Star Ball, Ivy, 1 Riceball Moody * Location — screen right below the Slime Cat * Requirements — 1 Coffee, 1 Energy Drink, 1 Iron Brew * Rewards — 3 Blueberries, Bubble, 2 Raspberries * Added in the v2 update. Additional * Linwood (Location — deep inside Food Shop) will give the player 10 Beer, 10 Cola, 10 Energy Drink if talked to after The Raft is obtained Grand Gallery Osho * Location — in front of the main entrance * Requirements — 1 Crisps, 1 Chips, 1 Cola * Rewards — 2 Belt Buckle, Sand, 1 Leather * Added in the v2 update. No Man's Land Erika * Location — near Iron Fortress slime cat * Requirements — 15 An Herb, 5 Gash Root, 3 Jungle Flower * Rewards — Gaia Seed, 1 Mint Leaf Jorma * Location — to the right of a broken bridge * Requirements — 6 Stick, 6 Iron Plate * Rewards — Sawblade, 8 Sea Shell, 1 Chicken Leg Iron Fortress Akira * Location — to the right of the monoliths * Requirements — Snail Mail * Rewards — Black Hole, Rubber Boots, 1 Red Pill Rebel * Location — one screen above the bottom fortress entrance * Requirements — 10 Shuriken, 1 Cool Headband * Rewards — Shock, 1 P2 Processor, 8 Plastic Xavi * Location — one screen above the bottom fortress entrance * Requirements — 6 Music CD, 1 Energy Drink * Rewards — Power Metal, 3 Metal Gear, 3 Spring Kiev * Location — in ROBO's arcade room * Requirements — 6 Cola, 10 Watermelon, 2 Chips * Rewards — 3 Steel Plate, Acid, 2 Spring * Added in the v2 update. Greenwood Village Izumi * Location — in the top-right corner of the map * Requirements — 1 Slime Mouse, 1 Icecream Slime, 1 Slime Bunny * Rewards — Ninja Skirt, Gale, 20 Shuriken Lenk * Location — in the upper part of the village, near Anna's home * Requirements — Ocarina, 1 Cool Headband * Rewards — Air, 1 Grapes, 1 Bread Pablo * Location — bottom-right corner of the village, near Jamie's house * Requirements — 20 Wool, 1 Left Sock, 1 Right Sock * Rewards — Reflex, 3 An Herb Randy * Location — near the Equip Shop * Requirements — 10 Wooden Plank, 1 Coffee * Rewards — Annihilate, 5 Shuriken Additional * Karen (Location — near the library) will give the player 1 Chocolate Milk, 1 Cake, 1 Espresso if talked to * Gal (Location — one screen above the library) will give the player 1 Bacon, 1 Chips, 1 Energy Drink if talked to after The Raft is obtained Greenwood Library Additional * Sage (Location — same screen as the Sketch Boss Rush) will give the player Art Attack if talked to after defeating the Sketch Boss Rush Mystic Woods Rami * Location — one screen left from the Greenwood Village Slime Cat * Requirements — 12 Butterfly Wing, 4 Bone Spike, 1 Dragon Scales * Rewards — 1 Dragon Fruit, Enfeeble, 1 Dragon Fruit * Added in the v2 update. Angela * Location — inside the leftmost tree in the still-green area * Requirements — 4 Evil Essence, 4 Fairy Dust * Rewards — 8 Empty Bottle, Purging Flame, Revive Goth * Location — one screen down from Mystic Woods' top-left corner * Requirements — 3 Chocolate, 1 Cool Headband, 3 Bone Spike * Rewards — Screamer, 1 Dark Rune, 1 Bread Additional * Necron (Location — near the monolith; season — Halloween (October and November's first 7 days)) will give the player 10 Halloween Candy, 2 Dark Rune if talked to Rainbow River Aniki * Location — one screen below the bottom Iron Fortress entrance * Requirements — 1 Titanium, 10 Metal Gear, 10 Steel Plate * Rewards — Giga Drill, 1 Fried Egg Fizz * Location — river's top-right screen near Greenwood Village * Requirements — Flute, 1 Chips, 1 Cola * Rewards — Bubble Ring, 1 Grapes * Before the v2 update, Fizz gave Bubble instead of Bubble Ring. Kirsan * Location — two screens to the left from the monolith * Requirements — 20 Empty Bottle, 20 Beer * Rewards — Hidden Power, 1 Chicken Leg, 1 Cake Maya * Location — one screens down from the slime cat under Greenwood Village * Requirements — 3 Stone Head, 15 Sea Shell, 3 Sapphire * Rewards — 3 Stone Head, Tsunami, 1 Star Ball Weeb * Location — by the slime cat under Greenwood Village * Requirements — 10 Big Battery * Rewards — Bullet Bob, 5 Metal Gear, 1 Game Child Frozen Valley Gina * Location — the top-left corner of the area * Requirements — 3 Panties, 3 Hamburger, 3 Coffee * Rewards — Supernova, 1 Star Ball, 3 Snowball King * Location — near the tent in the bottom-right part of the map * Requirements — 8 Popcorn * Rewards — Absolute Zero, 1 Bread, 1 Bacon Additional * Santa (Location — the screen with the biggest icy area; season — Christmas (December and January's first 7 days)) will give the player 10 Candy Cane, 2 Espresso, 1 Star Fragment if talked to Battle Arena Note: The following require the player to have completed the respective Arena Challenges in order for them to appear here. Additional * Reno (Location — right on entering) will give the player 1 Garlic, Sharpen, 1 Garlic if talked to after completing Matt's 1P Arena Challenge * Sabrina (Location — right on entering) will give the player 1 Dragon Fruit, Geometry, 1 Dragon Fruit if talked to after completing Natalie's 1P Arena Challenge * Nimrod (Location — right on entering) will give the player 1 Beer, Electron Gun, 1 Beer if talked to after completing Lance's 1P Arena Challenge * Fran (Location — right on entering) will give the player 1 Cloudberries, Fairy Bombs, 1 Cloudberries if talked to after completing Anna's 1P Arena Challenge * Shartus (Location — right on entering) will give the player 1 Coffee, Demon Swords, 1 Coffee if talked to after completing NoLegs' 1P Arena Challenge * Phyrnna (Location — right on entering) will give the player 1 Pizza, Phyrnna's Blessing, 1 Pizza if talked to after completing all 5 1P Arena Challenges Redpine Town Albrecht * Location — one screen below the graveyard * Requirements — 1 Dark Matter, 1 Plutonium Core, 3 Gunpowder * Rewards — Energy, 1 Red Pill, 1 Potato Canela * Location — in graveyard * Requirements — 7 Green Keycard * Rewards — 1 Star Ball, Heavenly Shield, 1 Moon Pearl Jessica * Location — in the steroid shop * Requirements — 4 Cookie, 4 Bottled Milk, 4 Chips * Rewards — 4 Empty Bottle, Death Metal, 1 Pizza Maka * Location — near windmills * Requirements — 1 Titanium, 20 Steel Plate, 4 P2 Processor * Rewards — 1 Star Ball, The Reaper, 3 Espresso * Before the v2 update, Maka gave Enfeeble instead of The Reaper. Roku * Location — one screen below the graveyard * Requirements — 7 Star Ball * Rewards — 1 The Holy Grail, Seven Swords, 1 Star Fragment * Before the v2 update, Roku gave 1 Diamond instead of Seven Swords. Shione * Location — in the steroid shop * Requirements — 1 Meow Magazine, 1 Game Child, 1 Cookie * Rewards — Fire Spin, 1 Star Fragment, 5 Satin The Rapture Wakizashi * Location — at the entrance to the area from Redpine Town * Requirements — 20 Soft Wood, 20 Super Tape, 3 Holy Water * Rewards — 1 Star Ball, 3 Empty Bottle, Flare Additional Note: The following require the player to have completed the relevant character's original quest in order for them to appear here. * Aniki (Location — near the Slime Cat) will give the player 1 Sunglasses, 1 Cool Headband if talked to * Molly (Location — near the Slime Cat) will give the player 8 Cupcake, 1 Chocolate if talked to * Mungus (Location — near the Slime Cat) will give the player 1 Left Sock, 1 Right Sock if talked to * Rebel (Location — near the Slime Cat) will give the player 3 Chips, 1 Hamburger, 2 Crisps if talked to * Sam(Location — near the Slime Cat) will give the player 2 Pretzel, 6 Cloudberries if talked to * Shione (Location — near the Slime Cat) will give the player 10 Coffee, 1 Cookie if talked to * Wohehiv (Location — near the Slime Cat) will give the player 22 Garlic, 11 Banana if talked to Lava Lake Sam * Location — one screen to the right from The Rapture's Slime Cat, near the tents * Requirements — 5 Lava Sample, 10 Magma Chunk, 5 Dark Rune * Rewards — 5 Empty Bottle, 1 Snail Mail, 1 Star Ball Sparky * Location — one screen to the right from the Slime Cat, near the tents * Requirements — 10 Golden Ticket * Rewards — 3 Orange Juice, 1 Turnip, 1 Grapes Warp Zone Amy * Location - in the middle * Season — Valentine's day (From February 7th to 21st) * Requirements — 10 Heart Chocolate, 1 Cupcake * Rewards — Love Blade, 1 Diamond, 1 Espresso Bunni * Location - on the left side * Season — Easter (From March 14th to April 30th) * Requirements — 30 Easter Egg, 1 Coffee * Rewards — Heaven's Voice, 1 The Holy Grail, 1 Orange Juice Jack * Location - on the right side * Season — Halloween (October and the first 7 days of November) * Requirements — 25 Halloween Candy, 3 Pumpkin * Rewards — Coat of Teeth, Spider Gown, 20 Pumpkin Jin * Location - on the right side * Season — Chinese new year (from January 18th to February 25th) * Requirements — 10 Red Envelope, 5 Gunpowder * Rewards — Coin Charm, Firecrackers, 1 Gold Plate Sally * Location - in the middle * Season — Christmas (December and the first 7 days of January) * Requirements — 25 Candy Cane, 1 Pretzel * Rewards — Santa Outfit, Santa Skirt, 1 Espresso Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Lists Category:NPC